BitterSweet Love
by Danielle62519
Summary: Draco Hermione, In letters, Bitter Sweet Ending.


Summery-Draco Hermione, story in letters. A bitter sweet ending.

Disclaimer-I Don't Own Anything Other Than This Story.

Bitter-Sweet Love

Dear Draco,

Your farther _hates _me. I can tell. It's in his _eyes_. He looks at you like a _god_, me, like he used to look at _Dobby _before Harry… Sorry if I'm rambling these days I feel like I can _talk_ to you. You've _changed_ Malfoy, you really have. I just can't think how.

Do you think Harry and Ron will mind me doing homework with you this weekend? It's been bugging me. Or do you think I'm just _paranoid_? And where do I meet you tonight? I _wish_ you'd tell me where we are going. I _need_ to know what to wear.

Reply soon,

Hermione

X

Hermione,

Firstly; I'd like to thank you for a _lovely_ evening; the forbidden forest seemed so… _unforbidden_ with you there. I didn't tell you where we were going because I _knew_ you wouldn't come.

Secondly; my farther does _not_ hate you; he just doesn't see the _same _girl as I do. You were rambling just a bit but you couldn't get worse then _Goyle_. I know I've changed, but it's for the better.

If Potter and Weasley are _real_ friends, they won't mind. But I _wouldn't_ tell them anyway. You're not _paranoid_ either. You looked _gorgeous_ tonight by the way. I remember your hair was _wavy_ and the way it _looped _its way down your back, your eyes honey-gold and sparkling in the moonlight. You _glowed_ so much to me that it's a wonder Dumbledore didn't see us.

Don't worry about your friends _too_ much,

Draco.

Dearest Draco,

Where are you?! I haven't heard from you since your last letter. _How_ have you changed _so much_ in _so little_ time? Everyone thinks we are _dating_, people are talking Draco, and pretty soon Harry and Ron are going to hear the rumors and start asking questions. What to say? Thank you for the comment on my image. But none of that was true; my hair was _not_ wavy it was frizzy and it did not loop it hung. My eyes, they were dull and I did not glow, to you _or_ anyone else. Please don't keep complimenting my image. But as you have commented my appearance, I will explain how _you_ looked the other night.

Your hair was soft. But it was your eyes that made me kiss you. How they sparkled in their own way. Your eyes are the most beautiful eyes I have _ever _seen and that is _no_ lie. I don't _need_ to lie about your image. Everything I say to or about you is true and I really do mean it.

Can't believe I actually_ kissed_ you though, like oh my gosh! Your lips were so soft and warm. I think we should keep '_us'_ quiet though, we seem like _'The unlikely couple'. If there even is _an_ 'us'_?

Please reply **soon**, I don't know what to think. And I especially don't know what to say to you,

I think I _**love**_ you,

Hermione

xx

Hermione,

I have been ordered by my farther not to speak or write to you again, I am so sorry. I thought we had something special. I _have _changed. But this is because I don't _hate _or even _dislike_ you anymore. In fact the thing that I feel for you is much stronger than lust. I have heard the rumors and so has my farther. But I will _not_ stop writing to you. I will meet you every day at the forbidden forest at 6:30 am and 00:00 if you want, but I am warning you that our relationship will be _extremely_ difficult. I understand if you would like to stop seeing me altogether before these_ feelings_ get any deeper. I would give _anything_ to see you happy, even if it means _destroying_ myself and_ shattering_ my heart. You understand how I feel and how my _farther_ feels about '_us_'.

Harry and Ron are asking _me_ questions. I have explained all of the above to them, and they don't seem to mind too much about _you and me_.

I keep reading you last letter over and over, but I can't understand why you like my eyes. But if my eyes are the reason for your kiss, they are all yours!

I made a poem about you:

Your lips are soft your eyes aren't blue,

Can't understand what I'm feeling for you,

There's something special going on,

Where are all these feelings from?

I don't just want a pretty face

I don't want just anyone to hold,

I don't want my life to go to waste,

I want you and your beautiful soul.

I don't _think_ I **love** you I _know_ I do,

Draco

X

Draco,

Your farther has an _evil_ mind, even for a death eater. He _can't_ stop you from being happy. I _will_ meet you every day. And I don't want to end _anything_. You _have_ to understand that _nothing_ lasts forever, even though we want it to. We _will_ try to work things out, but I wouldn't want you to choose between your farther and me. I wouldn't want you to get _hurt_ because of me.

Harry and Ron haven't said a _word_ to me about you for weeks. They didn't mention that they had an _actual conversation_ with you.

Your poem was so _sweet_. Thank you.

Now I understand what I'm feeling,

I _love_ you. I always will, no matter what it _takes_ and who _I_ _lose_. Always and forever,

Hermione

Xx

Dear Hermione,

I can't believe _we_ are together. After everything that has happened we stayed strong. The thing is, I _can't_ let my farther hurt you. He's been acting strange recently and I _think_ he found out about us. He has a plan but I'm not sure what he's up to. It's something big though. There was a _meeting_ the other day with _all_ the death eaters. I wasn't allowed to listen but I heard there will be a new member. I'm 

writing to tell you who ever this new member is, I will not let him or her or anyone else hurt you. I will not live without you.

I truly have fallen for you,

Draco

Xxxxx

Draco,

I am _not_ scared for '_us'. _I am _terrified. _I really couldn't bear to lose you.

A new member? I'm not scared of death eaters. I'm not scared of your farther. If I die, I die for a reason, you know I love you and I will die thinking of only you. Life is getting hard lately, haven't you noticed? Ron and Harry are still acting strangely. I think everyone is against us. How are Crab and Goyle?

Staying true,

Hermione

Xxxxxxxxx

Hermione,

I am sorry to say that I am a death eater. I was the new member. I have been ordered to kill you by curse. I refused. I will not kill you, but I am going to break up with you. I will cause you no more pain. I can't explain to you how much this is killing me. I've said before how I would not live without you. I simply can't, but I value your life more than my own. I may not find another you, but you will fall in love all over again, and you will forget about me. All I want is for you to be happy. That is why I must leave this world. I am so sorry, and when you read this, I don't want you to cry. I want you to laugh or at least smile, and tell yourself you can do much better. I will miss your laugh and smile so much. My eternal sleep will be for the best. I promise. I also promise that I love you, and that I will not be the cause of any more of your pain. I would not do this unless it was absolutely necessary, which it is now. If I don't walk out of your life and take my own, everything will be inside out, we will be enemies. I will always love you, no matter if I am on your world or not.

I miss you. I love you. I need you. I'm sorry,

Don't forget me,

Draco

Xxxxx

Draco,

I know you will never read this letter. The final suicide note has been written. I would not live without you. Life will never be the same again.

I will always love you,

Hermione

Xxxxxxxxx


End file.
